


Catching Up With The Future

by Freya1970



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colin Creevey Lives, Embedded Video, F/M, Fan Vid, GS100, Marriage Law Challenge, Romantic Comedy, Severus Snape Lives, Time Turner, ZZ Top--Gimme All Your Lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creevy is snapping photographs of Snape and Hermione throughout the years.  Wonder who put the little irritant up to it?</p><p>Haters will be given detention for a month...with Filch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up With The Future




End file.
